Hetalia World War One
by SlothBear17
Summary: The events of World War One, Hetalia Style! Only pairing AUSHUN because history n' stuff. Could possibly turn into Dark!hetalia.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction but I was greatly drawn to write one about the events of World War One. You see, I am addicted to the history of WW1 and I couldn't help thinking about it in Hetalia form so here it goes. This story will try to follow the events of WW1 correctly but there may be added conflicts to add a more human element. Feel free to tell me if I mess up a country or event.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (or World War One), there may also be triggers in the future.**_

 **I will use all of the most common names for each nation and I will use Vuk for Serbia**

* * *

 **June 28, 1914**

Vuk was walking up to Roderich and Elizabeta's house with such a headache. His entire country was split on what had happened earlier that day. As he knocked on the door to the house he forced a smile to overcome his face. He wandered if he would be able to sweet talk his way out of this. He wasn't the best of friends with these two, they've had their fair share of fights, but when Roderich opened the door he looked more furious than Vuk had ever saw him before. The brightness in Vuk's smile faded but did not completely disappear when he saw the anger on his neighbor's face.

"Explain" Roderich spat full of spite. Elizabeta came to the door to see who her husband was talking to, and it was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, her little brother. Vuk dropped the smile completely and started rambling apologies when he saw his sister.

"It was a group of radicals, I'm sorry, I had nothing to do with it, I'm sorry, Please don't kill me, Pleeeeease, I'm soooo sorry!" Vuk managed to say in a matter of three seconds.

"We don't really want to talk to you right now Vuk come back to talk when our country settles down a bit kistestvér*." Elizabeta replied and with that Vuk ran back to his own house.

"We should declare war." Roderich stated simply once they were both between closed doors again.

"Are you mad he is my little brother!" Elizabeta exclaimed "And not to mention he is best friends with The Ivan Braginski who-" she was cut off with a quick, hard slap to the face.

"HIS PEOPLE KILLED THE ARCHDUKE!" Roderich screamed.

"B-But-" she was cut off with another slap.

"Shut up and go dust my piano." he growled in a deep and unforgiving voice. This infuriated Elizabeta even more but she knew her place and kept quiet. _He is just as stressed as I am_ she thought as she cleaned the piano spotless.

* * *

 **One Month Later**

"The Royal Serbian Government not having answered in a satisfactory manner the note of July 23, 1914, presented by the Austro-Hungarian Minister at Belgrade, the Imperial and Royal Government are themselves compelled to see to the safeguarding of their rights and interests, and, with this object, to have recourse to force of arms. Austria-Hungary consequently considers herself henceforward in state of war with Serbia." Vuk couldn't believe what he was reading, his brother-in-law and his own sister had declared war on him?! It wasn't that he was worried as much as surprised. The war wouldn't last long he knew that, but his own sister?! Vuk knew he didn't comply to all of their demands, but still it wasn't his fault there was a small group of radicals. This dimmed Vuk's usually blinding gleam in his eyes. He immediately called his friend Ivan Braginski to tell him of the letter he had received.

* * *

Ivan couldn't believe it, his friend was in trouble, by his own family! He couldn't take it anymore, he was going to go help his friend. With a childish grin on his face he started marching towards the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Up ahead in the distance he could see the two Раздражающие немцы**, he wasn't concerned though. The most annoying of the two, the east side of the German empire, Gilbert started screaming at him to "not lay a finger on Elizabeta or he swore on-" he was cut of by the more mentally stable of the two. Ludwig walked up to the mountain of a man and looked him in the eye with his older brother not far in tow.

"Stop advancing." Ludwig advised. Ivan's child-like smile did not waver.

"Нет, иди нахуй сам***. I am only going for my friend's betraying family." Ivan replied with equal monotony.

"Suit yourself." Ludwig simply stated before walking away dragging his infuriated, immature brother behind him. Ivan just shrugged and continued moving forward. He had a small amount of supplies, due to the short notice of his friend Vuk.

* * *

 **August 1, 1914**

Ivan woke up at around 4:00 in the morning if he was going to be at war soon he might as well get used to not having much sleep. What he didn't expect to see was Ludwig standing in front of him. Ludwig handed him a note written by someone with perfect handwriting. The note read "The Imperial German Government have used every effort since the beginning of the crisis to bring about a peaceful settlement. In compliance with a wish expressed to him by His Majesty the Emperor of Russia, the German Emperor had undertaken, in concert with Great Britain, the part of mediator between the Cabinets of Vienna and St. Petersburg; but Russia, without waiting for any result, proceeded to a general mobilization of her forces both on land and sea. In consequence of this threatening step, which was not justified by any military proceedings on the part of Germany, the German Empire was faced by a grave and imminent danger. If the German Government had failed to guard against this peril, they would have compromised the safety and the very existence of Germany. The German Government were, therefore, obliged to make representations to the Government of His Majesty the Emperor of All the Russias and to insist upon a cessation of the aforesaid military acts. Russia having refused to comply with this demand, and having shown by this refusal that her action was directed against Germany, I have the honour, on the instructions of my Government, to inform your Excellency as follows:

His Majesty the Emperor, my august Sovereign, in the name of the German

Empire, accepts the challenge, and considers himself at war with Russia."

"You will wish you never did that comrade" Ivan said, the grin on his face growing.

* * *

 **End of chapter one.**

 **This chapter is mainly introducing the mentalities of the characters at this time and the main conflict points. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is appreciated!**

 **TRANSLATIONS**

 ***Hungarian for little brother**

 ****Russian for annoying Germans**

 *****Russian for no, f### off**


	2. Chapter 2: This Is War

**YAY! Update! Here is what comes from my brain after 25+ hours of World War One podcasts!**

 **I am trying my best to write this in chronological order, but so many things happen at once. FEEDBACK PLEASE! ENJOY!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia (or World War One), Mentions of rape because history ,OH, AND DON'T FORGET ALL THE TRIGGERS**_

* * *

 **One year earlier**

Francis had woke up fairly early that morning, he had a meeting with Ivan. Francis was going to _try_ to be friends with him. Ivan knew that this wasn't the case, he knew all of the other countries thought of him as big scary and mean. Francis was no exception, but Ivan could probably use it to his advantage sometime in the future.

 **1914 (some of it)**

Francis knew this day would come ever since he had become friends with Ivan. Ivan and all of Russia had been at war for three days. He knew that Ludwig would come for him next, he just wasn't expecting it to be so soon. He watched as Ludwig started charging at him, luckily Anri (Belgium) was in between them as a neutral country. Ludwig did not seem to care and as soon as he reached for Anri he declared war on Francis. Arthur seemed to get really upset when Ludwig touched Anri. They were best friends and Arthur didn't want anyone to hurt Anri because she was innocent. Anri tried to fight even though it was pointless Ludwig eventually overpowered her and started to have his way with her. Francis was disgusted, he was the country of love!… not whatever this was. Both he and Arthur attacked Ludwig, he moved away from Anri but it didn't matter anymore, she was as good as dead. Arthur at first didn't prove much help in the fist fight, for he was too busy cutting off Ludwigs food supply and getting in the way of the supplies coming from the sea. Ludwig was being attacked from two sides at this point. Half-heatedly being kicked in the shins by Ivan and a full on rampage from Francis. Ludwig decided to put up a few defenses in front of Ivan and focus on Francis and Arthur. Francis was fairly weak compared to what his reputation was, and Ludwig was easily pushing him back. Arthur was just kinda encouraging Francis with a punch here and there and continued to blow Ludwig's supplies up. Although his twin had joined the fighting Alfred decided that this wasn't his problem and left the meeting telling people to call him when they were done fighting. While walking out he 'accidentally' dropped quite a bit of cash by his former caretaker. Ludwig didn't like this and tripped him on his way out. Alfred was infuriated but just stalked out. Off to the side you could see Roderich exchanging weak punches with Feliciano and every once in awhile Elizabeta would hit him with her frying pan. All sides were hurting terribly, they weren't ready for a war of this scale. Things were changing too rapidly, with the new technology hundreds of thousands of people were dying everyday. Something had to be changed.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY! I know this chapter is short but I had standardized testing, and a 12 hour car trip and still have to write two essays but at least you got an update да?**


End file.
